Various standardized communication protocols have been developed to support convenient communication between components of different manufacturers for use in diverse operating conditions. Often times the specific nature of at least some portions of the communication protocol are influenced by the intended operating conditions, so as to address anticipated difficulties, and/or take advantage of certain benefits commonly associated with the intended operating conditions.
An example of one such intended operating condition, might include conditions associated with mobile communication environments, and can involve the intradevice communications between the various elements forming portions of the device. Certain features commonly associated with such devices might allow for certain beneficial aspects, and/or anticipated difficulties or conditions, that may be taken advantage of and/or accounted for.
At least one common configuration for a device, which support mobile communications, includes a device which has a two part housing configuration, where the two housing portions are coupled together in a manner, which allows for the housing portions to move relative to one another. In at least one instance, the two housing portions might be coupled to one another via a hinge, thereby allowing the two housing portions to pivot relative to one another about the hinge. In at least a further instance, the two part housing portions might be coupled to one another via a slider mechanism, thereby allowing the two housing portions to slide relative to one another.
Often times each housing portion will include one or more active elements, which need to be physically linked and/or communicatively coupled to elements from the other housing portion. For example, a source of power, such as a battery, which needs to be coupled to elements in both of the housing portions, may be located in one of the housing portions, and may need to be coupled to elements in the other portion, via some form of connection, which bridges the separation between the two housing portions. In the same or other instances, the primary processing element, such as a microprocessor, may be located in one of the two housing portions, and may need to communicate with elements located in one of the two housing portions, similarly including instances in which a connection with an element in the other housing portion is desired.
In a flip type or clam shell style phone, which can include a base or lower portion, and a flip or upper portion, which are coupled together via a hinge, components such as a source of power and one or more of the primary processing elements, are often located in the base or lower portion of the two part housing. Elements such as ear piece speaker ports, displays, and cameras, are commonly positioned in the flip or upper portion of a two part housing, and sometimes may need to communicate and/or be coupled to elements in the base or lower housing portion. Enhancements in the user experience, including both new and expanded capabilities, which are associated with components located in each of the two housing portions including the flip portion, has tended to involve an ever increasing amount of information to be transferred between the base portion and the flip portion of a clam shell style phone.
The increased communication can be supported by one or more of an increasing number of communication lines, and/or by increasing the amount of data being communicated within each of any preexisting or reduced number of communication lines. Both of which are complicated by the need for the signals to be routed through the coupling element, such as a hinge, or a slider mechanism. However, there may be drawbacks to either of the two noted potential solutions for supporting enhanced data flow. For example, increases in the number of distinct communication paths, generally increases the amount of parts which are necessary for conveying the signals, that needs to be routed between the two housings to support the greater number of communication connection. Whereas, increases in the amount of data being communicated in existing or reduced number of communication connections will often involve data signals having higher data rates, which can result in a corresponding increase in the amount of electromagnetic noise and interference, in the case of an electrical signal conveyed by one or more electrical conductors. However, in the case where the signals are being routed though a coupling element which supports a movable coupling of a two part housing, accounting for any increases in electromagnetic noise and interference may be problematic, as there can be difficulties associated with providing suitable electromagnetic shielding.
At least one communication standard, namely the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) standard, attempts to alleviate some of the concerns by incorporating serialized communications, to help minimize the number of connections, and at least partially incorporates the use of differential signaling to help reduce the amount of electromagnetic noise and interference associated with the use of relatively higher frequency communication signals. While, the use of differential signaling may help to reduce some of the noise, in some instances it still may not be sufficient.
A further concern can relate to power consumption, which can be more problematic in mobile devices that incorporate self contained power sources, such as a battery. With respect to MIPI, a low amplitude differential signal for supporting a high data rate mode helps to minimize power consumption during high speed data rates, while a low data rate mode incorporating traditional low power CMOS circuitry, which largely limits power consumption to instances in which the logic levels change, similarly helps to minimize power consumption during transmission modes, which support low speed data rates, even though the signal amplitude (i.e. voltage levels), which support the data states for traditional CMOS circuitry might be relatively larger, when compared with the signal levels, which support the differential signaling.
The present inventors have recognized that electromagnetic noise and interference, which continues to be present, even with the use of differential signaling can be largely avoided, by optically conveying the data signals, as opposed to electrically conveying the same. However, in such an instance, the higher amplitude signal associated with the lower data rate mode does not enjoy the same power saving benefits associated with CMOS circuitry, as the power consumption associated with optical signaling is largely a function of signal amplitude and the duration of transmission at the particular signal amplitude, as opposed to being primarily limited to instances of transitions in the logic level states, which is the case with CMOS circuitry. Correspondingly, the present inventors have recognized that the selective conversion of relatively higher amplitude signals associated with some of the modes of communication for purposes of conveying communication signals would be beneficial.